Prezent
by Sonnelis
Summary: Spideytorch na świąteczny konkurs, czyli wypadki i pająki chodzą po ludziach. Creature.


Mogłoby się wydawać, że po roku mieszkania w Baxter Building Spider-Man powinien już wiedzieć, że pomoc w laboratorium Reeda nie zawsze polega na przytrzymywaniu kabli czy wspólnej zabawie nowym grawitronem (Peter nigdy się nie dowiedział, po co zmajstrowali drugi, skoro pierwszy wciąż miał się całkiem nieźle; był tylko odrobinę poobijany po pijackich grach Johnny'ego i Bena). Niekiedy trzeba, tak po prostu, posłużyć za królika doświadczalnego i niekiedy owa służba nie kończy się zbyt szczęśliwie - dlatego Peter [i]naprawdę[/i] powinien już wiedzieć, że na reedowe "mógłbyś mi w czymś pomóc?", odpowiedź nie brzmi "pewnie".

— Jesteś pewien, że to zadziała? — Peter poruszył się niespokojnie na niewygodnym, metalowym taborecie, na którym usadził go naukowiec — Mam złe przeczucia.

Reed wychylił się na moment zza monitorów, rzucając mu zranione spojrzenie z serii: "nie ufasz mi?", którego nie powstydziłby się sam Anthony Stark; niestety nie mógł nic powiedzieć, gdyż namiętnie żuł zmaltretowaną końcówkę długopisu, co coraz bardziej deprymowało Petera. Chociaż nie mogło być źle, skoro wciąż tutaj siedział, a nie rozpływał się w niebycie po wybuchu stojącej nieopodal, rozgrzewającej się właśnie maszyny, której działaniu miał zostać poddany. W każdym wypadku nie mogło być _aż tak źl_e, skoro Richards najzwyczajniej w świecie żuł sobie końcówkę długopisu. Żuł sobie końcówkę długopisu. Pieprzoną końcówkę pieprzonego długopisu, podczas gdy Peter Parker, nieszczęsna ofiara całej tej farsy, musiała siedzieć na zimnym, metalowym (cholernie niewygodnym!) taborecie i w ciszy oczekiwać na...

— Możemy zaczynać. — Zastukały stalowe przekładnie, gdy maszyneria zmieniała swoje położenie względem wyznaczonego jej celu. Peter przełknął ślinę patrząc na zbliżające się do niego ramię lasera. Owszem, był odważnym Spider-Manem (w każdym razie tak twierdzili mieszkańcy miasta, a z nimi nie ma się co kłócić!), ale na takie rozrywki to on się nie pisał.

— Reed... — zaczął ostrożnie, jednak nagła fala gorąca wepchnęła mu resztę zdania z powrotem do gardła. Impet uderzenia zrzucił go z taboretu i powalił na podłogę, gdzie zwinął się w kłębek pod wpływem dziwnego, mrowiącego uczucia, które ogarnęło całe jego ciało. Co jak co, ale na to w szczególności się nie pisał!

— Reeeeeed! — ponowił, lecz z jego ust wydostało się tylko niemrawe klekotanie.

— Sue mnie zabije — dosłyszał jeszcze, nim mrowienie nabrało znamion bólu i pozbawiło go przytomności.

* * *

— Sue cię zabije — wymamrotał Ben, oglądając z każdej strony przelewającego mu się przez dłonie pająka. — Chociaż nie, Sue to twój najmniejszy problem. — chwycił jedną z nóg owada i podniósł za nią bezwładne ciałko — Jeśli jego stan się przedłuży, to wiesz… — Grimm zawiesił znacząco głos i kiwnął głową w nieokreślonym kierunku.

Reed wiedział. Avengersi. Avengersi, którzy naprawdę lubili swojego Pajęczaka. W szczególności Hulk.

— Lepiej go zostaw — zmusił Bena do położenia pająka na szklanym stoliku, który jakimś cudem znalazł się w laboratorium — Zanim nie wymyślę jak to wszystko odplątać, lepiej będzie…

— Co odplątać? — przerwała mu Sue, która raźnym krokiem i z uśmiechem na ustach wmaszerowała do laboratorium, przytulając do piersi wąskie, białe pudełko z logo Christiana Louboutin'a. Najwyraźniej świąteczne zakupy musiały być wyjątkowo udane (pewnie zmusiła Johnny'ego do stania w kolejkach, kiedy ona sama buszowała po sklepach z butami. Z nieznanych przyczyn, na początku grudnia odkryła w sobie ogromną miłość do butów i reedowego portfela).

— Wstążkę na prezencie Johnny'ego. — Ben ustawił się przodem do kobiety, aby zasłonić stolik, na którym pająk, to znaczy Peter, zaczął się chwiejnie podnosić. Jedna noga, druga, czwarta, szósta, ósma - prostował je powoli i ustawiał w różnych kombinacjach, aby móc się na nich utrzymać. Niestety nieprzyzwyczajony do ogarniania tak wielu kończyn przypadkowo się w nie zaplątał i malowniczo upadł na grzbiet. Zaklekotał, rozdrażniony.

— Co to było? — ostry głos Sue sprawił, że wszystkie odnóża Petera zamarły sparaliżowane strachem — Jeśli mi powiecie, że znowu — pochyliła się w stronę Reeda i wymownie postukała paznokciem w pudełko — _Znowu_ przynieśliście do domu jakieś kosmiczne zwierzę, to przysięgam, że uczynię z waszego życia piekło.

Ben zerknął na przyjaciela, samym spojrzeniem mówiąc: "stary, ty nabrudziłeś i ty posprzątasz", po czym odsunął się ciężko od stolika, aby odsłonić Petera.

— Skarbie, ja wiem, że to wygląda naprawdę źle, ale… — Wysoki pisk przerwał mu w pół słowa. Storm ścisnęła mocnej pudełko i z całej siły uderzyła nim we wciąż znieruchomiałego pająka.

— Boże, kobieto, opanuj się! — Ben chwycił ją w pół i odciągnął, aby wydostać Petera z zasięgu rażenia pudełka. Dobrze, że w chwilach napadu arachnofobii zapominała o swoich mocach, inaczej mogłoby być naprawdę źle.

— Co to jest, co to tu robi i dlaczego, cholera, nie jest jeszcze martwe?! I dlaczego jest takie wielkie?! — zawodziła Sue, przerzucając się na bicie Bena, który zapobiegliwie wciąż trzymał ją w uścisku. Reed stał nieopodal z miną zbitego szczeniaczka.

Benowi coś mówiło, że gdy Sue się już opanuje, zacznie w miarę logicznie myśleć i ich _wysłucha_, to Reed dłuuugo nie zaliczy.

— Posłuchaj, ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę, tylko... — Peter nie słuchał, co było po tym "tylko"; po prostu zabrał swój odwłok, cztery pary oczu i osiem cholernych nóg i zeskoczył na podłogę, wychodząc z założenia, że po spotkaniu z Sue wydostanie się z laboratorium jest jego priorytetem.

Na drżących, obolałych od uderzenia i późniejszego skoku odnóżach podreptał chwiejnie do drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz, próbując przypomnieć sobie drogę do swojego pokoju. Tam mógłby się zwinąć i spokojnie doczekać końca tego szaleństwa. Ewentualnie skonać w męczarniach od jakiegoś po-pudełkowego krwotoku wewnętrznego. Wigilia może zaczekać. Johnny i jego przeleć - mnie - spodnie też. Powlókł się w kierunku windy, modląc się, żeby jego ciężar był wystarczający, aby nacisnąć przyciski przywołania i piętra. Dlaczego, u diabła, nie mieli tutaj schodów?

Kiedy jakimś cudem udało mu się wjechać na odpowiednie piętro (nikt mu nie powiedział, że rozbujanie się na pajęczynie, aby trafić w odpowiedni przycisk, jest takie trudne, ani że pajęcze zmysły będą szaleć w głupiej windzie; no ej, to winda!), podpełzł zmęczony – inaczej nie dało się tego nazwać – do drzwi swojego pokoju. Zamkniętych. No oczywiście.  
Klekocząc jakieś przekleństwa podążył dalej, do wiecznie otwartego pokoju Johnny'ego; że też ten facet nie obawiał się, że mu coś ukradną! Takie spodnie na przykład. Albo koszulki. Albo samego Johnny'ego (Peter nigdy by się nie przyznał, nawet z lufą przy skroni, że to ostatnie sam by z chęcią zrobił – to był w końcu Johnny Storm, najgorętszy tyłek w Nowym Jorku! Dzięki temu zapędy kleptomańskie Petera nie czyniły tego wszystkiego aż tak żałosnym).

Strzelając oczami na prawo i lewo (w końcu kapeć, zastępca pudełka, mógł spaść zewsząd) wkradł się chyłkiem wzdłuż ściany do pomieszczenia, a nie widząc na horyzoncie żadnego zagrożenia, wskoczył na łóżko i zagrzebał się pod rozmemłanym na nim kocem.

Zamknął ślepia i, terkocząc jakieś nonsense, pozwolił sobie na sen.

No co, nawet poobijane pająki mogą mieć swoje fanaberie.

* * *

— Dzień dobry, pajączku. — Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się wzdłuż jego boku i posłała przyjemne iskry wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. — Chłopaki szukają cię już od wczoraj, Stark razem z Rogersem zajmują nam linię od białego rana, a ty sobie tutaj po prostu leżysz. — Peter otworzył oczy i od razu zauważył, że zasięg jego wzroku znacznie się pomniejszył; był ponownie normalny, ludzki, a obecnie skupiony wyłącznie na twarzy Johnny'ego, który leżał zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. Bardzo nagiego Johnny'ego, należy dodać.

— Ja naprawdę nie chciałem – zaczął spanikowany Peter, próbując się podnieść. Próbując, gdyż uścisk na jego boku znacznie się wzmocnił i wymusił na nim ponowne opadnięcie na łóżko.

— Jest Boxing Day... — Johnny pochylił się nad nim z psotnym uśmiechem, rejestrując z zadowoleniem delikatny rumieniec, którym pokryły się policzki Petera – A ty chyba nie chcesz odebrać mi mojego prezentu.


End file.
